Various electronic devices, such as mobile communication devices, are capable of operating in various modes. Such modes may include, for example, a “test” mode and a “functional” mode. The test mode is primarily used to test the electronic device when it is being manufactured. After manufacture is complete, the electronic device generally operates in the functional mode, also commonly known as the “normal” mode. In some cases, a malicious entity (e.g., a hacker) may exploit the test and/or functional modes to launch an attack on (e.g., access confidential information from) the electronic device. Preventative measures are desired.